Enfrentarse a la paz
by likhanaru
Summary: Nuestros amigos de Avalanche han salvado por tercera vez al mundo al derrotar a Deepground. Sin embargo, sanar las heridas que sufrió el planeta después de tres catástrofes seguidas, puede ser una tarea aún más difícil que las batallas en sí.
1. La vida es buena

Capítulo 1: La vida es buena

Reeve constató con preocupación y sorpresa el número de habitantes que, al cabo de tres meses de trámites y censos, sumaban el total de ciudadanos de todos los poblados reconocidos oficialmente. Los comparó con los resultados de hace cuatro años, época en la que la tendencia de aumento de población anual rondaba la media de un 7% a nivel global. Hoy, sin embargo, el total de personas habitando el planeta era poco más del 53% de entonces.

La organización conocida como Deepground, en su intento de forzar la venida de Omega, había acabado con las vidas de casi la mitad del mundo. Reeve se preguntó cómo reaccionaría la gente si llegara a enterarse de ello.

De pronto, el sonido del PHS sobre el escritorio interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Barret, ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó, sin rodeos, tras una ojeada a la pantalla del comunicador.

— ¡Reeve! ¡Ya casi está terminado! —respondió el otro, cargado de su usual entusiasmo—. Estará montado antes de que se ponga el sol.

— De acuerdo. Mañana... —se interrumpió al oír que Barret gritaba alguna indicación lejos de su teléfono—. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —se despidió.

La gente, retomó Reeve. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que la amenaza de Sephiroth ensombreciera el futuro del mundo, menos aun desde la plaga causada por el geoestigma, y sólo un año desde la batalla contra Omega. La humanidad parecía condenada a no levantar cabeza y lo sabía, pues en los ánimos de la gente se podía adivinar la resignación, como si secretamente esperaran la llegada de cualquier catástrofe como las anteriores, como si se tratara de un castigo inevitable. Pero Reeve, junto a los miembros de la WRO, quería cambiar esa mentalidad, por ello organizó el evento de mañana.

Barret se encargaría de montar la infraestructura, mientras Tifa organizaría las tiendas. Yuffie sería quien guiara cada espectáculo junto con Denzel y Marlene, al tiempo que Cid, Cloud, Vincent, Nanaki y varios voluntarios de la WRO se encargarían de mantener la seguridad.

Todo empezaría mañana temprano, por tanto, Reeve necesitaría descansar para estar presentable. Pasaría el resto de la tarde apurando trámites y poniendo todo a punto, antes de irse rápidamente a casa.

Barret cumplió tal y como dijo por el móvil, el sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte cuando terminó su trabajo. Y no perdió tiempo antes de regresar a casa junto a Marlene, quien le recibió lista para que juntos fueran al Séptimo Cielo a reunirse con los demás.

Allí, Tifa les recibió con una sonrisa.

— Les estaba esperando —les saludó, justo antes de recibir a la niña con un abrazo.

— ¡Tifa! —vociferó Barret—. ¿Tienes algo de comer? Estoy hambriento.

Ella asintió, luego dejó a la muchacha para encargarse del pedido.

Marlene quiso ir en busca de Denzel y Tifa, adivinando sus intenciones, le indicó las escaleras y hacia arriba, por donde la niña se perdió de vista a la carrera.

— Marlene necesita ropa nueva —observó la mujer.

— ¿Qué? Pero si le compré hace poco más de un mes —se quejó el padre.

— Los niños crecen rápido.

— ¡Tonterías! Tú lo que quieres es llenarle el armario de porquerías, ¡A mí no me engañas! —continuó.

— Ya no es una niña, no puede usar los mismos vestidos para siempre. Mucho menos con estampados de chocobos...

Una voz les interrumpió desde la entrada.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con los chocobos? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Era Cloud, quien volvía a casa tras terminar con las entregas del día de hoy. Pronto se acercó para sentarse frente a la barra donde discutían sus amigos.

— ¡Eso es! ¿Qué hay de malo con los estampados de chocobos? —aprovechó el moreno.

Tifa apoyó los brazos contra el mostrador para decir lo siguiente en voz baja, para no correr el riesgo de que Marlene llegara a enterarse.

— Son para el jardín de infantes —sentenció.

Barret respondió con un bufido de desdén.

— ¡Tonterías! —repitió—. Díselo tú, Cloud.

El rubio guardó silencio a falta de pistas que le permitieran entender mejor la situación. Luego, todos lo hicieron cuando oyeron pasos bajando con prisas por las escaleras.

— ¡Papá, quiero llevar a Denzel a por un helado! ¿Podemos ir? —preguntó la niña, luciendo su vestido de polémico estampado—. Hola, Cloud.

El aludido respondió al saludo agitando la mano, y pronto pudo entender a qué se referían sus amigos.

Tifa tomó un billete de la caja registradora y se lo ofreció a Denzel, declarando así su autorización. Sonriente, el niño se le acercó para tomarlo, antes de regresar calladamente junto a Marlene, ambos admiraron su nuevo tesoro.

— Está bien, pero sean cuidadosos —aceptó Barret, a lo que la niña reaccionó con alegría—. ¡Y no hablen con extraños!

Los chicos atravesaron la salida al encuentro de su pequeña aventura.

— Tifa tiene razón —dijo Cloud, al fin, después de que los niños se fueran.

— ¡Maldita sea! —protestó Barret, dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

La aludida sonrió, disfrutando su victoria.

En Rocket Town, un poblado más bien pequeño, las desapariciones fueron mucho más evidentes. El pueblo se convirtió en una cáscara casi completamente vacía de no ser por un puñado de habitantes, en su mayoría ancianos, que decidieron quedarse a enfrentar cualquier adversidad. Y en un hecho de buena suerte para Cid, el dueño de la destilería fue uno de ellos.

Cuando no estaba trabajando en la cada vez mayor cantidad de maquinaria defectuosa del pueblo (a causa de la falta de mecánicos), podría encontrárseles pasando el rato y compartiendo una bebida. Así, no tardaron en descubrir algunas cosas que tenían en común, como la muerte y desaparición de sus esposas.

— Siempre quise tener algo más de espacio para mí, ¿Sabes? Pero, ¡Joder, Ethan! Ahora tengo demasiado —maldijo—. Extraño que Shera me interrumpa con alguna tontería como la cena o la ropa limpia.

El hombre a su lado gruñó en señal de comprensión.

— ¡Ah, malditas mujeres! Qué manía la suya de joder con los quehaceres de la casa. Tanto tiempo perdido.

— ¡Ya te digo! Maldita sea... —bajó la voz—. Si hubiéramos prestado más atención...

— Ya estamos jodidos. No hay nada que podamos hacer, más que esperar a pudrirnos junto a esta mierda de pueblo.

— ¡Ni una mierda! Este sitio volverá a ser lo que era antes de que te des cuenta —aseguró Cid—. Sí estamos jodidos, pero eso nos deja un solo camino para seguir y es hacia adelante.

Ethan, sin estar convencido del todo, se mostró poco dispuesto a responder al brindis que ofreció el piloto al final de su discurso, pero no pudo con su sonrisa socarrona.

El cristal tintineó alegremente, y aunque algunas gotas salpicaron alrededor, a ninguno le importó.

Mientras tanto, en Wutai, el gobierno local supo lidiar eficientemente con las desapariciones al ofrecer asilo y trabajo a quien deseara establecerse en la ciudad para iniciar una nueva vida. El que una vez fuera un reino apartado, celoso de sus tradiciones y sus orígenes, se abrió al mundo mediante una campaña de propaganda cuya figura principal era nada más y nada menos que la misma Yuffie Kisaragi, la famosa ninja perteneciente del grupo que salvó al planeta no una, sino tres veces: Avalanche.

La vida de estrella sentó bien a la muchacha cuya sencillez no se dejó abrumar por las cientos de miradas que tenía encima ni por los lujos resultados de su fama. Su deseo siempre fue lograr que el orgullo de Wutai fuera reconocido por todo el mundo, así trabajó duro para ofrecer las maravillas de su pueblo a quienes más lo necesitaran. Porque, en el fondo, al igual que los suyos, temía que el pueblo se fuera a pique debido a la poca gente que quedó. Dinastías enteras de experiencia se perdieron con la desaparición o muerte de sus generaciones, y aunque a nadie le agradaba la idea de mezclarse culturalmente con el resto del mundo, tenían que hacerlo si no querían desaparecer en la ruina.

— ¡Wutai les da la bienvenida! —la ninja anunció con entusiasmo.

Frente a ella se encontraba el último puñado de inmigrantes del día.

— Soy Yuffie Kisaragi y les ayudaré a ubicarse a través de nuestra región.

Tras ella se extendía un telón con un mapa de la ciudad con graciosos monigotes representando las zonas más importantes, como las tiendas de comestibles, objetos y armas, así también edificios gubernamentales como el Gran Palacio y el templo.

— La zona urbana se encuentra por aquí —dijo, apuntándola en el mapa—. Muchas granjas están desocupadas y listas para la renta, ¡Necesitamos su ayuda para ponerlas a trabajar otra vez!

Pero, sin importar cuánto ánimo imprimiera en sus palabras, la gente no le correspondió más que con tímidas sonrisas.

"Normal", pensó. "¡Pero todo va a cambiar desde mañana!", estuvo convencida.

Lo último que Yuffie explicó a su público fue la religión que se practicaba en Wutai, enseñando así brevemente el significado de los símbolos.

— Nosotros creemos en la prosperidad y sabemos que sólo se puede alcanzar por un camino: ¡Trabajando duro!

Un niño al frente del grupo alzó los brazos compartiendo la alegría de la ninja, luego su padre le imitó. Y los gestos de ambos lograron dibujar una sonrisa de esperanza tanto en Yuffie como en los demás.

Cosmo Canyon disfrutó desde siempre de la discreción de su ubicación, por ello pasó casi desapercibido para Deepground. Su total de habitantes no sufrió bajas, al contrario, se sumaron algunos voluntarios, estudiantes y tres cachorros hijos de Nanaki. Por desgracia, la cantidad de monstruos salvajes también aumentó, y con ello los ataques a las afueras del poblado, especialmente al anochecer.

Las patas de Nanaki dejaron un rastro de polvo en el aire al golpear contra la tierra seca, su carrera vertiginosa tenía una poderosa razón de ser. Detrás de él, una bestia cuadrúpeda de alrededor de dos metros de altura hacía temblar la tierra, capaz de alcanzar una velocidad decente a pesar de su pesada contextura.

La labor de Nanaki era mantener a la bestia distraída de atacar al pueblo, mientras buscaba la oportunidad de obligarle a exponer su punto débil. La llevó a directamente a un montículo de rocas adonde trepó de un par de saltos con la esperanza de que la bestia intentara seguirle y, quizás, perdiera el equilibrio. Pero el bicuerno embistió con fuerza contra la formación rocosa, haciéndola añicos y lanzando al felino al piso entre una lluvia de peñascos.

— ¿Estás bien? —la voz le llegó a través del comunicador en su tocado.

— Lo estoy —respondió entre jadeos.

— Llévalo a una grieta —le aconsejó.

Nanaki no respondió, tuvo que salir disparado al encontrar su mirada con la del monstruo


	2. Expectativas

Capítulo 2: Expectativas.

El sol estaba a punto de salir cuando Barret despertó. O, mejor dicho, le despertaron. Hacía apenas unas horas atrás se encontraba lamentando el hecho de tener que sacar tan temprano a Marlene de la cama para partir a trabajar en el encargo de Reeve. Jamás se imaginó que se la encontraría al apenas abrir los ojos, sacudiéndole, invirtiendo las circunstancias.

— ¡Papá, despierta! ¡El festival nos espera! —dijo con entusiasmo la niña.

— No es un festival, sólo es...

— ¡Es un mini festival y no podemos llegar tarde! Debemos llegar antes que Denzel —insistió—. ¡Es una apuesta!

Marlene se quitó de encima de su padre adoptivo al sentir las primeras sacudidas que anunciaban su victoria.

— ¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó el mayor al ponerse de pie—. ¿Por qué haces apuesta que no me dejan dormir? —se quejó.

— No te enojes, prometo compartir el premio contigo —rogó.

Barret respondió con un gruñido que sólo Marlene podría entender como una afirmación, y celebró con un saltito, antes de ir a buscar la ropa y zapatos de papá. La sonrisa en su rostro no se borraría por lo menos hasta salir de casa, y el ánimo de Barret... bueno, esa es otra historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una tibia mañana de mediados de primavera, de aquellas que resultan demasiado cálidas para vestir un suéter, pero también demasiado frías como para andar sólo en camiseta. El sol parecía tímido y débil, su calor apenas alcanzaba para secar el rocío, a pesar de que ni una nube cubría ya el cielo. La tierra húmeda se hundió fácilmente bajo los pies de Reeve, que escogió quedarse con el saco encima al bajar del coche todo terreno. Tras de sí, dos autobuses con el logotipo de WRO se detuvieron y abrieron sus puertas para dejar bajar a un grupo de voluntarios animados y ansiosos, esperanzados quizás, a pesar de las horas tan tempranas, a cuyos líderes Reeve comenzó a repartir órdenes.

El sitio designado para la celebración se extendía a campo abierto a unos diez minutos a pie desde la ciudad de Midgar. Así, el Tiny Bronco fue capaz de aterrizar sin problemas sobre la zona de tierra yerma más apropiada, en gran parte gracias a la habilidad de Cid como piloto veterano. Descendieron él, Vincent y Nanaki, este último muy feliz de poder bajarse de la máquina al fin, sacudiéndose la ansiedad como un perro se quitaría el agua fría de encima.

— ¡Reeve! —llamó el rubio— ¿Cuánto pagaste para tener un día tan lindo? —bromeó.

— Tuvimos suerte —respondió—. Quiero creer que es la buena fortuna que al fin le sonríe a la gente del planeta.

Vincent echó un vistazo a los muchachos de WRO que empezaban a recorrer el parque poniendo todo a punto.

— Si no fueras tú, te diría que la buena fortuna se fue al carajo con la vieja loca de Jenova —continuó el piloto.

Mientras Nanaki se mantuvo inmóvil, como clavados sus cuartos traseros en el piso en un esfuerzo por recuperar su espíritu, Vincent se adelantó para recorrer la zona. Lejos de mostrar curiosidad y fiel a su personalidad escueta, su trabajo parecía haber empezado ya. Y Cid, quien supo lo que el otro hacía tras sólo echarle un vistazo, mientras fingía escuchar a Reeve, decidió que sería buena idea patrullar junto a Vince. Principalmente porque no se sentía capaz de memorizar nada.

A lo lejos, un vehículo acercándose a gran velocidad llamó la atención de la ya más despierta mirada de Nanaki.

— Es Cloud —anunció.

Cid y Reeve voltearon a ver hacia donde el animal, el segundo alzando los brazos en señal de alegría. Y es que le tranquilizaba contar con la presencia de todo Avalanche en los alrededores desde antes de la llegada del público, algo que haría sentir a todos más seguros (especialmente a él).

Con todo, habiendo aprendido de las lecciones del pasado, Reeve se aseguró de hacerse acompañar por una docena de búnker móviles capaces de albergar a poco más de un centenar de personas, que se ubicaron alrededor del parque y en las salidas principales, dejando muy en claro que no querría correr ningún riesgo.

Vincent no tardó en acercarse a inspeccionarlos, y una sonrisa satisfecha suya se mantuvo oculta tras el cuello alto de su capa al reconocer el modelo de ametralladoras que, en pares, coronaban el tejado de cada refugio. Eran las mismas que manipuló más de alguna vez durante la batalla que librara juntos a sus compañeros en contra de Deepground, hace poco más de un año atrás.

Fenrir se detuvo con precisión a unos tres metros de distancia del sitio que ocupaba Reeve, quien se acercó un par de pasos para darles la bienvenida. Tifa fue la primera en descender, luego Cloud se encargó de poner a Denzel en el piso antes de hacerlo él mismo. Y guardaría sus sospechas acerca de los refugios para más tarde, a fin de no asustar al chico, pues el gobernador no fue el único que aprendió del pasado. Cloud jamás volvería a confiar en ninguna institución y sus maquinaciones secretas, ni siquiera en la afamada agrupación de Reeve.

— ¿Cuándo empezará a llegar la gente? —preguntó mientras se quitaba las lentes protectoras.

— Dentro de alrededor de una hora —respondió, luego se refirió a sus colegas—. Tienen tiempo para acomodarse y discutir sus posiciones.

Denzel se quitó el jersey y lo entregó a manos de Tifa, quien le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Han llegado todos? —continuó el ex soldado.

— Yuffie debe viajar desde Wutai, llegará dentro de dos o tres horas —explicó—. Vincent llegó junto a Cid y Nanaki, pero Barret no ha llegado aun. Ya debería de estar aquí...

— ¡Gané! —irrumpió Denzel, de pronto.

Tifa adivinó alguna travesura misteriosa detrás del entusiasmo del chico (como la apuesta que desconocía todavía). Cloud, por otro lado, prefirió seguir discutiendo detalles con Reeve.

— ¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Tifa al menor.

— Marlene y yo apostamos a quien llegaría primero. El premio es... —dudó—. El premio es una sorpresa.

— Una sorpresa, ¿Eh? Ya veo.

Tifa, conociendo bien a los chicos, sospechó. Pero, una vez más, no dijo nada.

Cloud le dedicó una breve mirada a su amiga, una breve y significativa señal silenciosa que ambos ya entendían bien.

— Vamos a recorrer las tiendas. Si quieres ayudarnos, debes saber dónde está cada cosa —invitó la mujer al chico que aceptó con una discreta sonrisa y entusiasmo.

Cloud no tardó en aprovechar su oportunidad en cuanto estuviera a solas con Reeve y Cid.

— ¿Estás esperando algún desastre? —preguntó, refiriéndose a los refugios con un gesto de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un desastre? —Reeve pareció desconcertado antes de ver de reojo a hacia donde indicó el gesto del otro—. ¡Oh, no! Nada de eso. Es sólo por precaución, quiero que la gente se sienta segura.

— ¿No estarás enviando el mensaje equivocado? —opinó Cid—, ¿Quién demonios se siente seguro con todas esas armas apuntando alrededor?

Cloud asintió en silencio, admitiendo que el piloto tenía un buen punto.

— La gente ha cambiado. Ellos mismos tienen armas ocultas en sus propias casas, y ya no se reúnen después del anochecer. Tienen miedo.

Cid no podría saberlo, pues en Rocket Town ya casi no quedaba gente como para tener una referencia sobre la que opinar, además nadie le diría abiertamente que guarda una escopeta en su casa. Cloud, por otro lado, se mostró ceñudo.

— Rocket Town es como una fotografía. Nadie se mueve, excepto las máquinas que arreglo —precisó Cid.

— Tifa perdió sólo a algunos clientes, el movimiento en el local casi es el mismo de siempre —agregó Cloud.

— Rocket Town fue uno de los poblados más afectados, después de Nibelheim. Y en cuanto al Séptimo Cielo, ¿Quién podría sentirse inseguro en la guarida de no uno, sino dos miembros de Avalanche?

Cloud agachó la cabeza al sentir el bochorno. Su fama de soldado y salvador del mundo siempre le acompañó, sin embargo, aquello no era algo de lo que gustara presumir, a veces ni siquiera sabía cómo le fue posible combatir contra una amenaza tras otra siendo apenas un mercenario exiliado y nada especial (pues eso creía él). Cid, por otro lado, conociendo el rechazo que sentía el ex soldado por sí mismo, le dio un empujón amistoso en el hombro con el que buscaba rescatarlo de sus pensamientos seguramente muy deprimentes.

En ese momento se acercó la figura de un rasurado Barret cargando a una ofuscada Marlene sobre un hombro.

— ¿Dónde está la fiesta? —preguntó.

Y aunque quiso llamar la atención de sus amigos, sólo consiguió que observaran con curiosidad a los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido de la niña.

— ¡Ah, ya está bien! Llegamos tarde, ¡Lo siento! —intentó arreglar el momento.

Pero, inmediatamente después de ser devuelta al piso por los fuertes brazos de papá, Marlene huyó corriendo hacia el parque sin siquiera voltear. Así, finalmente Barret obtuvo lo que quería: la mirada inquisitiva y acusadora de todos los que le rodeaban.

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Son cosas de niños! —quiso excusarse con exasperación.

Cid ya no pudo contenerse y dejó escapar una risotada al ver desaparecida la barba del hombretón, dando paso a una tersa, suave y despejada barbilla. Cloud no tardó en contagiarse, por los mismos motivos, aunque sólo sonrió.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tengo que estar presentable para la gente!

Y fueron los tres los que ejecutaron el coro de risas que siguió a tales palabras.

No muy lejos de ahí y no mucho más tarde, Marlene intentó desahogarse comunicándole su frustración a quien sabía que le guardaría el secreto y le comprendería.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que rasurarse justo el día de hoy? ¿Por qué no lo hizo anoche? ¡Llegamos tarde por su culpa!

Vincent ofreció su mano para tomar la de la niña en señal de apoyo, mientras continuó su caminata de reconocimiento del interior del parque.

— Denzel ganó —se lamentó en voz muy baja—. Tendré que cocinar para él... ¡Pero no es justo!

Vincent arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa. Imaginar a Marlene haciendo uso de la cocina, del horno o algo similar le llenó no sólo de ternura, sino también de reserva. Estuvo a punto de decir algo en señal de protesta, pero las voces de Tifa y Denzel se dejaron oír tras una tienda montada a pocos metros, haciendo que la niña y su acompañante reaccionaran ella con alarma, él con atención.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Es él! —exclamó la doncella.

Y aunque ya no fuera tan fácil como en el pasado debido a su mayor estatura, se apresuró a ocultarse a espaldas del mayor, debajo de su capa.

— ¡Vincent! —Tifa le saludó junto a una sonrisa cálida—. ¡Qué alegría me da verte!

Como tantas otras veces, la mujer agradeció la oportunidad de ver al otro en circuns


	3. Esperanzas

Capítulo 3: Esperanzas

Lejos de la superficie, en las entrañas del planeta, la punzante tristeza de sus habitantes llegaría más pronto que tarde. Pero la madre Gaia poco podría hacer para remediarlo, porque ella misma se hallaba herida, sensible y contraria.

Por una parte, su mismísima energía vital le fue lentamente arrebatada para consumo de los deseos egoístas de sus hijos, y aunque intentó soportarlo en honor al amor que profesaba por todos ellos, lo hacía a riesgo de quedarse seca, literalmente, desierta y yerma. Y si fuera ese su destino lo aceptaría con amorosa resignación, delegando a sus queridos guardianes, las armas del planeta, la misión de limpiar y purgar la energía vital que se llevaría Omega consigo, al tiempo que Caos acabaría con lo poco que quedara para dejarlo atrás como a los restos de una civilización perdida. Pero, a medida que sus hijos crecían y se hacían más conscientes de sus habilidades, dejando de lado sus sentimientos al descubrirse temerosos de sufrir, se dio cuenta de que hasta sus más queridas armas sufrirían la devastación a causa del orgullo. Es más, su hijo Caos fue arrebatado de su regazo y manipulado al antojo de los fines más maquiavélicos.

Gaia lloró, pero sus llantos fueron apagados por la amenaza de aquella que vino del espacio, trayendo consigo muerte y destrucción. Entonces, Gaia dio buena parte de la energía vital que le quedaba para desterrarla, y aunque sus hijos se mostraron cada vez más ingratos con ella, su amor le empujaría hasta las últimas circunstancias para protegerles. Y lo logró.

Mal herida y debilitada, cuyos lamentos alcanzaron incluso a sus hijos en forma de geostigmas, tuvo que enfrentarse una vez más a la desaparición de uno de sus hijos más cercanos cuando sintió la creciente angustia e ira de Omega, quien buscó la forma de resurgir bajo las circunstancias inestables que provocaban el desequilibrio de las fuerzas planetarias. Y la madre primordial pensó que estaba todo perdido, y sonrió ante ello aun en su agonía, pues habría dado todo de sí. Cuando, contra todo pronóstico, su hijo Caos volvió a aparecer en escena para detener la destrucción de su hermano desbocado.

¿Cómo sucedió aquel milagro? No importó, Gaia sólo lo agradeció y bendijo secretamente a aquel ser humano valiente hijo suyo que fue capaz, además de contener la cólera de Omega, de entenderse lo suficiente con Caos como para formar una alianza. Así, tras el enfrentamiento, el flujo vital fue repuesto (a costa de las vidas de mucha gente tan inocente como pura), haciendo que el equilibrio dejara de ser una esperanza perdida.

Gaia sintió que sus fuerzas dejaban de debilitarse, y junto al regreso de sus hijos Caos y Omega, vio que la amenaza del fin de los días con vida se alejaba poco a poco, lentamente. Entonces, apostó por liberar la esencia de un ser cuya alma mantuvo retenida en lo profundo de su morada junto a sus preciosos hijos Cetra, sin permitirle renacer hasta que el tiempo fuera oportuno. Así, cargando buena parte de sus esperanzas, el hijo de la que vino del cielo volvería a la vida.

-.-

Yuffie llegó justo a tiempo para deslumbrar con su compañía teatral a la muchedumbre que comenzaba a reunirse en la entrada del predio. Llegó montada en un carro tirado por media docena de chocobos adornados de colores, y tras ella venía una caravana de tres carros más, con sus aves y de paredes pintadas con diseños inspirados en la lejana cultura de Wutai, como dragones, carpas y monstruos de largos bigotes.

Reeve llegó corriendo a la entrada para darles la bienvenida y ayudar a despejar el camino que les permitiera hacer ingreso al lugar. No tardó en comenzar explicar a Yuffie lo que esperaba de ella, pero la chica se mostró reacia a escuchar, dispuesta a seguir su propio plan e insistente al pedirle al gobernador que no se preocupara por nada.

Cuando la entrada al público fue oficialmente abierta, poca fue la gente en asistir. Pero Reeve no perdió la esperanza e intentó mantener los ánimos de todo su equipo en los niveles más altos. El fracaso no tendría lugar en su festival.

Corriendo hacia la caravana de Yuffie fue que le vieron pasar Vince y Cid, quienes cumplían con su deber de vigías.

— Quien diría hace un año que la mocosa ruidosa se convertiría en una estrella de fama mundial, ¿Eh? —se admiró el piloto.

Vincent le escuchó, pero no desvió su mirada. Bastaba con que Cid perdiera la atención en su trabajo, él mantendría la guardia alerta por ambos.

— Es su hábitat natural, después de todo —respondió sin ilusión.

— Pero fue ella misma la que decía que Wutai tendría que patearle el trasero a cualquier turista y esas tonterías nacionalistas.

— La gente cambia —objetó Vincent, observando la expresión de su compañero-. Recuerdo bien tu reserva acerca de enfrentar a Sephiroth, y cómo cambiaste de idea después de la visita a Cosmo Canyon.

— Maldito desquiciado. ¿Qué tan traumatizado debes estar para hacer que un meteorito choque contra tu planeta? —renegó.

El grito de una niña rompió la discusión.

Vincent llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su arma, mientras volteó con rapidez en busca del problema. Cid, por su parte, se preparó para correr en la dirección indicada.

Ambos se relajaron al ver que se trataba de un miembro de la caravana de Yuffie que, disfrazado de lagarto en dos patas, hacía morisquetas a la pequeña para distraerla del susto.

— ¡Ese bicho casi me da un infarto!

Vincent, al contrario de su camarada, sintió alivio al comprender el malentendido.

Barret, por otro lado, no lo tendría tan sencillo. Como en toda ocasión especial donde se espera que todo vaya bien, muchos detalles técnicos fallaron de improviso y se vio obligado a correr de un lado a otro cargando herramientas y repuestos. Tifa, que pensó que podría contar con su ayuda, se encontró gratamente sorprendida con la buena disposición y la paciencia que Denzel mostró hacia los niños más pequeños, muy al contrario de Marlene que parecía llevar una nube oscura sobre su cabeza. Aprovechó un momento de calma y que la gente aun no era demasiada para acercársele.

— ¿Extrañas a papá? —le preguntó.

Pero obtuvo un extraño resoplo de enfado como respuesta, extraño porque Marlene y su padre adoptivo siempre fueron muy unidos y nunca llegaron a pelearse a tal nivel de bufidos.

— ¡Todo es su culpa! —exclamó.

Estaba molesta, el doble de lo que estuvo al momento de llegar tarde, pues Barret le había pedido quedarse junto a Tifa durante el tiempo que él mismo no pudiera vigilarle. Y, por supuesto, aquello le llevó a un inevitable encuentro con Denzel, quien no perdió tiempo ni oportunidad de hacerle saber cuánto disfrutaba su victoria con respecto a la apuesta. Incluso en ese mismo momento le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, mientras cargaba en la espalda a una niñita de unos tres años de edad.

— No puedo adivinar qué pasó. No soy una bruja.

— ¡Llegamos tarde! —replicó la pequeña.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo que llegaran tarde?

— ¡Perdí! —confesó-. Perdí la puesta con Denzel y ahora tendré que cocinar para él.

— Así que de eso se trata todo... —comprendió Tifa-. Pensé que sería algo más grave.

— ¡Es terrible! ¡No sé cocinar! —exclamó la niña.

— Tendrás que aprender, ¿No crees?

— ¿Podrías enseñarme? —preguntó, de pronto vio luz al final de su túnel.

— Seguro, pero tendrá que ser más tarde.

— ¿En serio?

Marlene, que había estado apoyada sobre la cerca que delimitaba el área infantil a cargo de Tifa, sintió que el peso sobre su cabeza desapareció por un momento.

— Claro. Después de que acabemos con esto nos pondremos a ello. ¿Ya decidiste qué cocinarás?

De pronto, Marlene sintió que ese peso volvía a sus hombros y su sonrisa de esperanza desapareció.

— ¡Oh, no te preocupes! —intentó animarle la mujer-. Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo.

La pequeña permaneció en silencio.

Pensar en qué cocinar debería ser más fácil que pensar en su mala suerte. ¿Cuál sería el plato favorito de Denzel? Creyó que sería trampa preguntárselo directamente, además de que quería evitar la fanfarronería. Tifa, por otro lado, parecía dispuesta a ayudarle, aunque pensó que sería demasiado abusar. Cloud, se dijo en voz baja, él sería su próxima opción... en cuanto volviera papá y le permitiera pasear.

Nanaki siempre demostró ser aquella voz de la conciencia para todo el grupo, pero a solas con Cloud resultó tremendamente silencioso. Así, el soldado se encontró a merced de sus pensamientos aun cuando procuró mantenerse atento a su labor, y pronto comenzó a imaginar una variedad de escenarios que podrían amenazar con arruinar las celebraciones y causar daño a las personas. Por ejemplo, pensó en la posibilidad de que algún miembro de Deepground hubiese quedado con vida para protagonizar alguna fechoría, o que alguna fuente de energía vital no descubierta cercana pudiera afectar a alguna criatura y le empujara a arremeter contra los visitantes, incluso podrían aparecer miembros de Turks sobrevivientes (aunque no pudo pensar un motivo), pero el peor de los casos sin duda sería volver a verle a él...

— Tendrías que ver tu cara ahora mismo —dijo Nanaki, sacándole de sus cavilaciones-. El abuelo estaría envidioso de tu capacidad para concentrarte en tus pensamientos.

Cloud sacudió la cabeza y con ello quiso distraerse. A su alrededor pareció haber una mayor cantidad de gente.

— ¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo Rufus y los suyos? —preguntó, claramente fallando en su intento de dejar de pensar en fatalidades.

— No lo sé. Nadie podría saberlo, excepto ellos. Pero, si lo que quieres saber es si sospecho una amenaza de parte de ellos, la respuesta es sí. Aunque no el día de hoy, sería estúpido atentar contra la poca gente que queda y que podría salvarles de la bancarrota.

Una madre compró un perrito caliente a cada uno de sus dos hijos, y ambos guardianes observaron a la familia disfrutando su comida.

Cloud supo que Nanaki tenía razón, pero no se sintió más tranquilo. Por algún motivo, pese a los sólidos argumentos de su compañero, simplemente no fue capaz de deshacerse de las sospechas. Quizás exageraba, quizás se preocupaba demasiado, quizás acabaría paranoico, quizás jamás podría disfrutar de una tranquilidad como la de Nanaki, quizás algo había en él que nunca dejaría de andar mal.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! —la voz de Yuffie se oyó claramente a través de los altoparlantes-. ¡Acérquense todos! El show está a punto de empezar.

El público comenzó a reunirse frente al escenario, lentamente.

— Agradecemos a WRO por permitirnos estar aquí con todos ustedes, para compartir toda la magia y el encanto desde Wutai.

Las tiendas y juegos de feria se vaciaron poco a poco, momento que aprovecharon los vigilantes para tomarse un respiro y echar un vistazo a la función.

El primer acto fue protagonizado por una pareja de gemelas exhibiendo su increíble flexibilidad al adoptar posiciones casi imposibles, enredándose en complejos nudos entre sí con brazos y piernas, sólo para separarse con gracia y facilidad, despertando la admiración y los aplausos de la multitud. Lo siguiente fue una exposición de cooperación entre un joven y sus pequeños gatos siameses realizando acrobacias y poses adorables que divirtieron a todos, excepto a Nanaki que prefirió mirar a un lado. Finalmente fue el turno de una pieza de baile en representación de la tradición de Wutai, antes de que se diera paso al entretiempo.

Reeve, que estuvo entre el público, aplaudió y disfrutó de cada acto como si fuera un ciudadano más, una de tantas razones por las que solía ganarse la confianza de la gente.

— Necesito tomarme un minuto —dijo Nanaki a su compañero de vigilancia.

Y sin más, se alejó dirigiéndose hacia el escenario, dejando atrás a un Cloud tan preocupado como extrañado.

Yuffie repasaba el horario entregado por Reeve cuando vio a Nanaki acercársele. Sonrió y dejó lo que hacía para ir al encuentro de su amigo a saludar.

— ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustó el espectáculo? —preguntó con emoción.

— Estuvo genial. Y me gustaría conocer a los gatitos, si no hay problemas.

— ¡Ah! Claro, claro —dijo ella, nerviosa-. Es que... ahora mismo... creo que no se puede.

Las sospechas de Nanaki se hicieron mayores, pues tenía la intención de asegurarse de que los animales artistas estuvieran siendo bien tratados, y no encerrados en jaulas llenándose de estrés, por ejemplo, antes de ser forzados a trabajar.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Es que... son muy quisquillosos, ¿Sabes? No les gusta recibir visitas...

Tal le pareció una excusa tan pobre como improvisada, que le revolvió tanto por dentro que prefirió tomar la iniciativa.

— Sé lidiar con el rechazo —aseguró, luego avanzó para adentrarse en los camerinos.

— Ah... ¿Nanaki? ¿Adónde vas...?

Yuffie siguió sus pasos con algo de angustia, pero ya no dijo nada más. Ambos recorrieron un corredor con varias puertas cerradas donde podían leerse los nombres de los artistas, las paredes de paneles desmontables dejaban pasar algunos ruidos indistinguibles de los que llenaban en ambiente proviniendo del exterior. Nanaki llamó a la puerta donde pudo leer los nombres de los gatitos y su dueño, y fue este quien asomó a través de una pequeña rendija de la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con reserva.

Yuffie, sin saber bien qué decir, dejó que fuera su compañero quien lo decidiera.

— Inspección de seguridad —aseveró Nanaki.

— Tendrá que ser más tarde —respondió el dueño sin intimidarse.

Pero el guardián no aceptaría tal respuesta y no encontró problemas al abrirse paso por la pequeña abertura, empujando suave, pero firmemente al hombre.

Se encontró con un par de cajas de madera apiladas una sobre otra, un tendero con dos trajes para el humano y, a un costado lejos de los rincones, una hamaca colgaba de una de las vigas de la estructura del techo. Allí, los gatitos descansaban relajadamente, hasta que vieron al enorme animal acercárseles lentamente. Pero no temieron, pues la presencia de Nanaki transmitía más tranquilidad que cualquier otra emoción, y sólo mostraron curiosidad al extender sus cuellos para olfatear la enorme nariz del visitante.

— Qué alivio —se maravilló el hombre-. Se ponen muy nerviosos con las visitas —explicó.

— Lo sé. Pero Nanaki tiene un no-sé-qué con los animales y los niños que hace que confíen en él —dijo Yuffie.

— Es todo —anunció el susodicho, presto a retirarse-. Gracias, señor.

Yuffie se despidió con una mano en alto al acompañar a su camarada, y cerró muy suavemente la puerta detrás de ambos.

— ¿Estabas preocupado por los gatitos?

— Sí. En vano, afortunadamente.

— En Wutai nos gustan mucho los gatos. Hay una leyenda que dice que hace mucho tiempo, el hijo de uno de los Grandes fue sorprendido por una tormenta durante un paseo. Tuvo que refugiarse debajo de la copa de un árbol, pero entonces vio a un gatito que le hacía señas con una patita para que se le acercara. El príncipe dejó el refugio y fue a acariciar al gato bajo la lluvia, ¡Y justo en ese momento cayó un rayo que incendió y partió en dos el árbol donde se refugiaba el hombre!

Nanaki ya conocía la historia, pero no quiso interrumpir el entusiasmo con el que su amiga se la relataba.

— Desde entonces se hicieron figuritas que mueven la patita en honor a ese gato.

Una vez más, Nanaki se sorprendió de la capacidad que tenían los habitantes de Wutai para sacar provecho de las desgracias, especialmente si se trataba de dinero. Y no guardó rencor, al contrario, pues la superación de las adversidades es una cualidad valiosísima.

— Regresaré a patrullar con Cloud —anunció el animal al llegar al final del pasillo.

— ¡Dale saludos de mi parte!

Y así, el día llegó al atardecer que trajo consigo la excusa perfecta para encender varias luces de cálidos tonos, dotando al ambiente de una atmósfera tranquila y relajada. Después del segundo y último acto en el escenario, Reeve tomó la palabra.

— En nombre de todo WRO y Avalanche, les damos las gracias a todos ustedes por asistir a la primera edición de la celebración a la esperanza.

Sus palabras despertaron sonrisas cálidas en los rostros de la gente, y algunos reaccionaron con breves aplausos de aprobación. Ese fue el primer momento en que se le dio un nombre a la festividad.

— Como humanidad, hemos atravesado muchos obstáculos para llegar a este día de hoy. Nuestras ciudades conocieron la destrucción y la ruina, fuimos víctimas de la corrupción y de la ambición de unos pocos con demasiado poder, y lo peor de todo fue que perdimos a muchos seres queridos. Permitámonos hacer un minuto de silencio en señal de respeto por los que ya no están.

La gente, cuya sonrisa fue borrándose paulatinamente conforme las palabras del gobernador avanzaban, se mostró bien dispuesta y agacharon la cabeza, en el más profundo silencio. Los guardianes se mantuvieron atentos, sin embargo, y fue Vincent el único que notó que Cid hacía lo contrario, que agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con más emoción de la que podría traer la simple empatía.

Un momento después, Reeve retomó la palabra.

— Hoy, sin embargo, nuestro querido hogar nos necesita más que nunca. Nuestras comunidades precisan de la fuerza que sólo la unión y la cooperación pueden ofrecer, para alzarnos de las cenizas y restablecer el equilibrio, para ayudar a nuestro planeta a recuperarse y, por tanto, para recuperarnos a nosotros mismos.

Pero no todos se compartieron la emoción del gobernador, sólo los más jóvenes y algunos adultos encontraron la motivación para asentir o alzar un brazo. La mayoría de la gente se mostró cansada, resignada quizás. Y Reeve lo sabía.

— Hemos heredado el peso del dolor de no una, sino tres catástrofes que amenazaron con acabar con nosotros. Y sí, puede que nuestras expectativas se encuentren por el piso, ¡Pero es ahí justamente donde las necesitamos! —dijo, despertando miradas de confusión intercambiadas entre el público-. Señoras y señores, jóvenes, niños y niñas. Todos somos afortunados sobrevivientes con un sólo camino a seguir, ¡Sólo podemos ir hacia adelante!

Los ánimos decaídos se alzaron lentamente al encontrar consuelo en una frase tan obvia, pero a la vez tan refrescante.

Cloud sonrió con convicción y alzó el brazo para demostrar su apoyo a Reeve, y así también hizo Tifa al alzar las manos entrelazadas con una de Marlene y la otra de Denzel, quienes estaban cada uno a su lado. Nanaki sonrió y Yuffie dio varios saltos de alegría. Pero Cid apenas consiguió alzar la cabeza, como si luchara contra un gran peso que le presionara, mientras Vincent no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El universo de Final Fantasy así como sus personajes pertenecen a Square-Enix.

Esta es una creación a modo de homenaje por mi parte y para el fandom.

Gracias especiales a:

Mi pareja: Por celebrar conmigo cada vez que termino un capítulo como si fuera gran cosa x'D

Mi suegra: Por proponerme el ejercicio de escribir cierta cantidad de palabras periódicamente.

Mi cuñada: Por facilitar la blackberry desde la que escribo, después de que explotara mi laptop :'D

Mis gatos: Sin su inspiración, mi vida no tendría sentido (?).

A ti: Por leerme.

Acepto sugerencias, dudas y colaboraciones. Por favor, tengan piedad con el formato, que escribo desde una blackberry de la era del precámbrico xD

¡Déjame una review y tu buena onda!


	4. Soledad en compañía

Capítulo 4: Soledad en compañía

Los miembros de Avalanche, Wutai y WRO, como un sólo gran equipo, pusieron manos a la obra de desmontar las instalaciones, y lo hicieron en coordinación, ya sin bullicio ni desorden como sucedió cuando se montaron, sino más con silenciosa celeridad. Pudiese parecer que alguna clase de desasosiego afectaba a los trabajadores, pero no era así, simplemente se trataba del cansancio que pesaba sobre los hombros de cada uno. Entre todos consiguieron desocupar la zona al caer el anochecer, agotados, pero satisfechos y felices de volver a casa. Prontamente, la caravana de Wutai y los vehículos WRO se llenaron de sus respectivos miembros para partir de regreso sin más demora, mientras Reeve se despidió de sus amigos para montarse en su coche y marcharse.

Cloud esperó a Tifa, quien parecía enfrentarse a alguna clase de malentendido entre Barret y Marlene. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la niña estirara los brazos hacia su padre, quien la alzó con cariño y cuidado para sentarla sobre uno de sus hombros. Ambos se despidieron de todos los demás con una mano en alto, antes de empezar a caminar hacia Midgar.

Luego, Cloud ayudó a Denzel a acomodarse en la parte delantera de Fenrir y esperó a que Tifa le rodeara con sus brazos al ocupar su sitio en la parte de atrás. Se ajustó las gafas protectoras y, sin más demora, echó a andar de camino a casa.

Nanaki, por otro lado, agradeció el ofrecimiento de un taciturno Cid para llevarle volando a Cosmo Canyon, pero en un intento por evitar la tortura, prefirió acompañar a Yuffie y su caravana.

Finalmente, Vincent, que no tenía prisa por llegar a ninguna parte, se reservó cualquier inquietud con respecto al viaje y guardó el silencio que parecía necesitar el piloto quien, apoyado en el chasis del Tiny Bronco, fumaba su primer cigarrillo desde que acabaran las celebraciones. La forma en la que vio languidecer su ánimo durante el discurso, le dejó tan preocupado como apenado, pues sospechaba una terrible razón para su pesar. Quiso acercársele, y algo en su actitud le empujó en forma de mudo rechazo, pero no consiguió intimidarle.

\- ¿No quieres volver a casa aún? -le preguntó en son de broma.

Pero Cid, en lugar de responder con algún impaciente e ingenioso comentario, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Pronto, sin embargo, tras un chasquido que hizo con la lengua, giró con intención de montarse en la aeronave y Vincent le siguió tras un gesto de confusión.

Pasaron veinte silenciosos minutos antes de que se hiciera evidente que, si bien tomaron rumbo hacia Rocket Town, el piloto quiso desviarse hacia uno de los bosques de alrededor. Y aunque el suspenso empezaba a ponerle ansioso, Vincent continuó su silencio en honor a las circunstancias.

Pronto aterrizarían.

Cid fue el primero en poner los pies en tierra, como si quisiera liberarse del encierro al saltar fuera. Vincent, por otro lado, no abandonó sus formas suaves y casi felinas al descender sin hacer ruido.

Desde que se liberara de la presencia de Caos como resultado de su enfrentamiento con Omega, su mente se encontró con mayor libertad de disfrutar esos detalles que antes pasaba por alto al verse obligado a controlar a sus identidades internas constantemente. Cid pareció dedicado a los mismos objetivos al llevar la mirada al cielo estrellado, como si buscara algo ahí arriba, pero sus ojos no brillaron con la expectativa ni la magia con los que solían al pensar en el espacio exterior. Sólo mostraron una amarga resignación.

Era una tibia noche de primavera sin luna y sin brisa, quieta y silenciosa, como atrapada por el tiempo aunque avanzando a cámara lenta, como flotando ingrávida en la inmensidad del vacío. La oscuridad lo cubría todo y acechaba en cada rincón, pero ninguno de ellos sintió temor, pues la vista del uno sería capaz de atravesar hasta la sombra más densa y distinguir a la silueta más furtiva, mientras el otro, simplemente, no tuvo disposición ni espacio en su corazón.

Un ciervo asomó por entre los arbustos allá lejos, aparentemente indiferente a los pasos que llevaban a Vincent más cerca de Cid. Otro ciervo siguió al primero y otro más también, pronto era toda una manada avanzando con pasos tímidos y silenciosos hasta repartirse lentamente por el claro, de tanto en tanto besaban y lamían la hierba húmeda bajo sus delicadas patas.

Tomaron asiento bajo el refugio de una de las alas de la aeronave, Cid lo hizo primero y queriendo que el otro le acompañara, le echó un vistazo a lo alto, insistentemente, así fue que Vincent lo hizo después. Su mirada se posó en los animales que encontró pacíficos y despreocupados, y sintió en el aire algo extraño, como alguna clase de vibración de origen salvaje que sólo las criaturas podrían sentir (y él mismo también, a causa de sus entidades). Les decía que todo estaba bien, y se preguntó si la misma estuvo presente con anterioridad y nunca se detuvo a experimentarla, o si nació fruto del enfrentamiento con Deepground. A su lado, sin embargo y como ajeno a todo demás, la nostalgia y amargura que le faltaba a la noche encontró refugio en un corazón herido, teñido de color marchito, empapado de una tristeza pegajosa capaz de acallar la que le pareciera siempre la más cálida de las voces, ahogándola, asfixiándola sin consideración. Cid lucía derrotado, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tendría razones de sobra. Quiso saberlas, pero no exigió con palabras, sólo siguió mirándole con atención.

El macho más grande de la manada alzó la cabeza exhibiendo su renovada cornamenta de primavera en lo alto, como desafiando al manto de la noche. Resopló, y su aliento dibujó una efímera mancha sobre el lienzo nocturno. Vincent lo observó de reojo y comprobó que la paz seguía con ellos. Y así pudo haber sido por siempre, hasta que Cid rompió el silencio.

\- Se ha ido.

Vincent le dedicó una mirada que pasó rápidamente de la paz a la preocupación. Con ahínco quiso equivocarse y poder reír de sus sospechas...

\- Se fue junto a los demás, con los ataques de Deepground -sentenció, y fue como si el aire se congelara en su garganta.

Sus palabras sonaron apagadas, desgastadas como si las hubiese estado rumiado durante todo el día, o quizás hasta desde entonces. Salieron con dificultad, arrastrándose, moribundas. Vincent tuvo que pasar saliva para deshacer el nudo que quiso estacionársele en la garganta, podía imaginar lo que su amigo sentía.

Se preguntó, ¿Realmente hablaba de ella?

\- Nunca más volveré a verla en la cocina, ni a oír su voz por la mañana -continuó-. La casa... se siente tan vacía.

Más grande de lo normal, pensó. Y fue la primera vez que notó el espacio del que disponía realmente, sólo cuando el ruido de sus movimientos hizo eco en las paredes, un eco sin respuesta. Y esa sensación le acompañó desde entonces a todas partes, sin importar cuan acompañado se encontrara.

\- El pueblo. Todo se siente tan vacío -dijo, y sus palabras desfallecieron poco a poco.

Cuántas veces pensó en ello, fueron incontables, imaginando una paz imposible de alcanzar a causa de la invasión que le significaba esa mujer. Su gritos llamándole a comer, narrándole noticias que no le interesaban, charlando impertinente con los vecinos, haciendo cálculos en voz alta.

\- ¡Qué molesta podía ser! -masculló-. Siempre estorbando, metiéndose en mi camino y arruinándolo todo, incluso ahora después de... ¡Como si alguien la necesitara!

Vincent tuvo que agachar la cabeza para ocultar su mirada que empezaba a teñirse por la tristeza. Cid hablaba aparentando tal rencor que podría intimidar a cualquiera que no le conociera lo suficiente, pero Vincent no sólo supo ver el dolor y la frustración a través de este, también supo exactamente qué era vivir la pérdida de una mujer tan querida.

\- Siempre traté de sacármela de encima... pero nunca quise que se la llevaran.

\- No es tu culpa -dijo el menos indicado para ello.

\- Lo sé.

Esa respuesta desconcertó a Vincent e hizo que levantara la cabeza en busca de la mirada ajena, olvidando la propia todavía nublada. ¿Realmente lo sabía? Se preguntó, y le encontró tan seguro de sus palabras, que sintió el gran alivio que significaba ver a su amigo libre de la constante tortura de la culpabilidad. Cid también quiso verle y notó el rastro acuoso en esos ojos rojos, a pesar de la expresión seria que les contrastaba. Con una punzada en el pecho comprendió el resto que le hacía falta, que Vincent y él compartían ya no sólo una estrecha amistad, sino también a un amor perdido en catastróficas circunstancias.

El primero prontamente consiguió reponerse, resiliente y curtido por el paso del tiempo en el arte de controlar sus emociones. Pero Cid, quizás derrotado por la súbita sensación de empatía o sólo incapaz de contenerlo más, hundió el rostro entre sus brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas y ocultó sus sollozos.

Nadie conocía el secreto, excepto Vincent que lo supo sólo entonces, y sería difícil enfrentarse al momento de enterar a todos de que la esposa de Cid, Shera, había muerto. Pero, tal y como lo hicieran por Lucrecia y Aerith, se asegurarían de presentar sus respetos cuando fuera necesario, cuando estuvieran listos.

Algo empujó a Vincent, no supo el qué, sintió en su pecho que algo se retorcía, le exigía acercarse de alguna manera a su amigo doliente, algo que nunca antes experimentó, pero que comprendió inmediatamente después de que apoyara una mano enguantada sobre el hombro tembloroso de Cid. Con ese sencillo, pero firme toque quiso contener siquiera una parte de sus desbocadas emociones, y se sorprendió gratamente cuando notó que las sacudidas se detenían lentamente, hasta que desaparecieron por completo. Sintió aquellos tensos músculos relajándose bajo la gentil presión de sus dedos, y pensó en el terrible peso que Cid debió llevar todo el día frente a sus conocidos, y quién sabe cuántos más. Había aprendido, por fin, lo que significaba el consuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El universo de Final Fantasy así como sus personajes pertenecen a Square-Enix.

Esta es una creación a modo de homenaje por mi parte y para el fandom.

Gracias especiales a:

Mi salamandra: Su cálido apoyo ha sido indispensable.

La tetera: Por aguantar que le quemen el culo con tal de calentarme el agua para el...

El té: Verde. Que ya se me está acabando.

A ti: Por leerme.

Acepto sugerencias, dudas y colaboraciones. Por favor, tengan piedad con el formato, que escribo desde una blackberry de la era del precámbrico xD

¡Déjame una review y tu buena onda!


	5. Te conozco

Capítulo 5: Te conozco

Fenrir resultó ser una máquina potente y confiable, aunque costosa. Cloud acabó en deuda eterna con Tifa después de que ella le ofreciera la posibilidad de comprar la motocicleta con un pase de por vida de comidas y bebidas gratis en su bar, consiguiendo así obtenerla de su anterior dueño. Y es que la mujer parecía estar llena de sorpresas y buenas ideas, empezando por sus increíbles habilidades para la lucha que solían desconcertar rápidamente a sus oponentes, pasando por su dedicación para atender el Séptimo Cielo y su disposición para apoyar a sus seres queridos.

Como tantas otras veces, Cloud se sintió afortunado de tenerla cerca al sentir la suave presión con que los brazos de Tifa le rodeaban. Pronto, sin embargo, su atención estuvo puesta en Denzel, quien siendo víctima del cansancio cabeceaba sutilmente antes de volver a erguirse tras despertar de un saltito. Calculó que no tardarían mucho antes de llegar a casa.

Cuán difícil le fue acostumbrarse a ello, pensó al recordar su preferencia por la soledad que teñía buena parte se su pasado. El cambion sucedió después de la crisis Deepground, justo cuando terminó la búsqueda del paradero de Vincent tras su enfrentamiento contra Omega. No fue Cloud quien le encontró, por tanto, no fue testigo de lo que le pasó antes de su visita al hospital donde fuera tratado no sólo por sus heridas físicas, sino también por las consecuencias psicológicas que significaba el haber perdido a Caos, la más fuerte de las entidades que le fueron introducidas durante los abusivos experimentos de Hojo.

En ese entonces, Cloud no pudo evitar sentirse identificado. ¿Qué pasaría si Sephiroth, esa inextinguible amenaza, volviera a controlarle como a un mero títere? Al contrario de Vincent que logró deshacerse de la presencia de Caos, el poder que ejerce el hijo de Jenova sobre él no puede serle extirpado, y Sephiroth parece ser imposible de derrotar. Cloud sabía que su archienemigo volvería algún día, y aunque sus amigos lo dudaran, él temía por ser incapaz de controlarse. Si Vincent, quien se vio obligado a auto exiliarse de la humanidad con objeto de lidiar con sus cuatro entidades además de la suya propia, lo consiguió sólo tras decenas de años y no sin consecuencias desastrozas como con las que le vio lidiar durante su tratamiento psicológico... ¿Qué esperanzas le quedarían a él, que ni siquiera tenía una vida ni identidad propia por donde empezar? ¿Qué daños podría significar su exilio para Tifa y los demás? Vincent encontró la estabilidad que necesitó en la compañía de Cid, Shera y los demás, por ello Cloud decidió que lo más adecuado sería seguir su ejemplo y esperar lo mejor, ya sin orgullo ni convicción en sus propias habilidades como hizo antaño (cuando fracasó), sino dejándose fluir entre los demás y confiando así en el apoyo que le ofrecían. Esa fue la razón por la que terminó viviendo con Tifa y con Denzel, la misma que le impulsó a compartir con todos los demás durante las reuniones llevadas a cabo en El Séptimo Cielo.

Ya en la ciudad de Edge, vecina de las ruinas de Midgar, Cloud bajó la velocidad para recorrer las calles con mayor cuidado aun cuando sólo un puñado de sobrevivientes quedaran para cruzarse en su camino por azar. El bar no tardó en aparecer al doblar por una esquina.

Tifa fue la primera en desmontar y al ver al niño adormecido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el panel de Fenrir, negó con desaprobación. Cloud le alzó para entregárselo a su guardiana quien no perdió tiempo para llevarlo dentro, antes de llevar a Fenrir al garage.

— Fue un día demasiado largo para él —dijo ella al verle aparecer por la puerta—. Estoy segura de que dormirá hasta mañana.

— Quizás recuerde la cena —advirtió él.

Tifa abrió más los ojos al recordar que debería ponerse a cocinar, y alzó el índice como quien reconoce una excelente idea antes de girar en dirección a la cocina.

Cloud se sintió culpable por obligarle indirectamente a trabajar, consciente del cansancio de ambos. Quiso compensar al menos con algo de compañía al asomar a través de la puerta de la cocina, donde Tifa le recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

— Denzel y Marlene hicieron una apuesta: El último de los dos en llegar al festival tendría que cocinar algo para el otro —relató con diversión.

Cloud frunció el ceño, pues aquello explicaba el porqué Tifa tuvo que interceder al término de las celebraciones.

— Era eso lo que hablabas con Marlene antes de regresar...

— Así es. Estaba enojada con Barret por hacerla llegar tarde.

— ¿Marlene tendrá que cocinar para Denzel? —quiso confirmar, a lo que Tifa respondió asistiendo—. Creo que será peligroso.

El tono de Cloud fue de broma, pero su rostro mostró seriedad.

— Lo sé, por ello me ofrecí a ayudarle.

Tifa, demostrando saber de que hablaba, cortó con habilidad algunas verduras mientras vigilaba el tiempo de cocción del arroz.

— ¿Cuándo será?

— Aún no lo decidimos, quizás en la próxima reunión —respondió, y el tono de su voz decayó.

Cloud notó el cambio y supo reconocer la preocupación que lo causó, así como también supo que Tifa no confesaría el porqué. Guardó un silencio que permitió volverse tan largo como incómodo, una treta que aprendió a usar para presionarle a decir lo que pocos sabrían conseguir. Y no le quitó la mirada de encima.

— A veces pienso que... —comenzó al fin ella, aunque con fragilidad—. Marlene podría necesitar a una madre.

Cloud se mantuvo atento, en silencio y sumó también seriedad.

— Marlene ya no es una niña y Barret parece empecinado en pasarlo por alto —continuó—.

Ambos sabían a lo que se referían y que iba mucho más allá de la anécdota alrededor de un simple vestido. Además, Cloud supo que bastó poco menos de un año de vivir con Marlene para que Tifa le cogiera cariño y hasta llegara a conocerla bien, mientras su padre adoptivo cumplía un viaje para hacerse cargo de su pasado.

— Hablaré con Barret. Sé que le gustará dejar a Marlene con nosotros por una breve temporada —aseguró.

Tifa quitó la vista de las verduras para encontrar los ojos de Cloud, encantada con la propuesta y aún más aliviada frente a la solución que proponía.

— Gracias —murmuró con tímida honestidad y una sonrisa delicada.

Cloud respondió con el mismo gesto, y sintió que una pequeña parte de sí se hacía cálida en alguna parte de su pecho, como si realmente existiera.

De pronto, una pequeña cabeza asomó por el costado del umbral de la puerta y, tras confirmar con ojos somnolientos que sus palabras no incomodarían, habló.

— ¿Podemos cenar omellete?

Tanto Tifa como Cloud llevaron la mirada hacia un furtivo y sorpresivo Denzel. La primera sonrió al asentir con gusto para responder, y el segundo le dedicó una mirada de "te lo dije" a su compañera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El universo de Final Fantasy así como sus personajes pertenecen a Square-Enix.

Esta es una creación a modo de homenaje por mi parte y para el fandom.

Gracias especiales a:

Madoka Uchiha: Por darme la idea de desarrollar la relación entre Cloud y Tifa (la cual inspiró este capítulo).

A mi suegro: Por heredarme su teléfono antiguo después de que le regalaran uno nuevo (razón por la que ya no clamo piedad porque al fin actualicé el móvil xD).

A la hipocresía: Que llevó al staff de cierto foro de roleplay a tocarme las narices para que les abandonara (y darme la motivación para seguir con esta historia :3).

A mi cama: Sobra decir por qué (?).

Acepto sugerencias, críticas constructivas y opiniones con fundamento. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
